Exile
by Kizmuth
Summary: 'Listen you brat, you're here. With me. In Gehenna. By God's orders ironically. So behave and we won't have any problems, capisce' Rin stared blankly. 'Capisce means understand, idiot...' 'Ooh.' 'Well at least we're finished with the murderous glaring that was seriously leaning on you planning my execution.' Rin glared. 'I see we're back to square one.'


**A/N: Plot bunnies are the only explanation I have for this. I do not own Ao no Exorcist. The lovely Kazue Kato owns all of this. **

Summary: God decides to exile Rin after he loses control and wrecks havoc in Assiah.

Prologue

The Verdict

_''Rin-kun snap out of it!''_

_''Okumura stop this!'' _

_''Ni-san calm down!''_

After each sentence finished its vocalisation a scream followed. And Okumura Rin did not know if it were out of shock, pain, or the realization of inevitable death that was sure to befall them. That in his opinion was the wors part of it all. He had no idea if the flames killed them...if _he_ had killed them.

Tears streamed down his face. He kept rubbing his red, puffy eyes repeatedly until he had given up and just left the stream of pain filled tears make their way down his face. The blue haired demon breathed quietly and begged for someone to tell him something.

''Satan's kin Rin?'' A harsh voice said. He looked up and saw a man with a frown on his face. ''Y-yes.'' Rin hated to answer on that name but this was the first time anyone had spoken to him in a long time. Food and water magically appeared in the dank cell he was stuffed in. The exwire was unconcious at the time probably, for he didn't remember how he got in there. With a wave of a hand the man opened the door to his cell and motioned for him to leave. At his waist he had a sword strapped to his belt. Rin could tell that by the posture of the man that he was someone alike the Paladin, evil towards the unholy and thought himself very important. A pinch of humble attitude stretched out in the man moments later and he could tell that there was something he was missing. He knew he wasn't important, that important at least. But who did he deem more important? The man pushed him forward and Rin had to wonder why any of it mattered.

''Where are you taking me?'' Rin didn't know why he asked, or why he even received an answer. The Paladin never gave him one. The conceited Arthur A. Angel never bothered with chit chat with a demon.

''To God of course,'' The man said and Rin tensed instantly. Why? God was good. Rin was catholic. He was an honest catholic who loved God and believed in angels and so on.

The man smirked at the behaviour, ''Just like a real demon, so quick to jump to smiting. Well child of darkness, God isn't going to smite you. That's so B.C. don't you think?'' Rin nodded, but said nothing. He looked at his feet and how they moved. He analyzed the way his feet took cautious steps in the direction the man was pushing him in.

''I'm Balthazar by the way.'' Rin nodded again, his head hanging limply down. ''Are you an angel then?'' A small voice belonging to the once boisterous demon asked.

''Oh yes.'' He winked and leaned closer to Rin, frowning when he saw the boy tense. ''Listen child, high chances are you're going to come out of this alive. Don't worry so much. And for your own sake don't look.'' Balthazar pushed the boy and caused him to stumble into the blinding light of Heaven's court room.

Rin shut his eyes and followed Balthazar's instruction. He felt a hand on his shoulder guide him to his supposed spot in all of this and told him to bow in courtesy. He did so. He followed a voice's instruction without asking questions. How much he wanted to ask. How much he wanted to know what had happened. But he needed to see this through first. Rin needed to be obedient and not ask question just this once. He could practically taste the tension in the air, building from two creatures with powerful auras in the room. One, as Rin's demon senses told him, was familiar to him. The other, frightening, yet it had a calming tone to it.

''You may rise, Rin, Yuri's child.'' The voice said. It felt synchronised like there were two speaking. He used his knee to stand up and licked his lips out of nervous anticipation for whatever was to come. The demon could see nothing. All Rin could do was follow the orders of the calming tone. Morgan Freeman had nothing on this beautiful doubled voice...

''And what am I? His fucking lawyer,'' Came a gruff, Wall Street salesman type voice with a jargon of a thug that had friends or by the aura, minions in high places while he worked behind the scenes. The puppets didn't know of the strings until they met with a fiery death.

''Ah,'' the unison voice spoke, ''keep forgetting about you.''

Rin kept his ears open but thus far he found nothing of interest. Ever since the Wall Street guy had spoken he had been tossed aside and ignored.

''Forgive us Satan.''

Well that certainly was of interest to him. Rin went against his orders and opened his eyes only to close them after a brief half second of white.

''Keep your eyes closed boyo.'' Satan cackled.

''Like I should fuckin-'' He felt a hand clasp itself over his mouth, ''Tut, tut, tut, what an ill mannered brat they've raised you out to be. Honestly, God I don't know what to say. These humans; they've no manners!'' Satan blamed the humans for his son's dirty mouth, even though in God's opinion father and son were very much alike.

''I partially agree.''

''Of course you do.'' Satan rolled his eyes and skipped through the blinding light coming off of the ruler of Heaven. ''I just have one tiny question!'' Satan minimized the space between his thumb and index finger and grinned widely.

''And this question so happens to regard your son's whereabouts after he is sentenced?''

The devil nodded and dropped the grin when he saw a twinkle of amusement in the other's eyes. ''Yes, exactly.'' The blue one liked to be as far away from Heaven as he could, but, Yuri's kid forced him to drop Hitler during a lovely session and hop to it.

''Not going to cast him out are you?'' The devil laughed.

Rin's hands clenched into fists but he said nothing. He merely listened to the conversation the two rulers of realms had.

''Of course not, that's a punishment only fit for the baddest of them all.''

Satan stared with a deadpan look. ''What?''

''I was trying to be cool.''

''Don't, please.''

''Well since you said the magic word.''

''We are losing time.'' Satan muttered and looked at his wrist watch. ''I need your verdict already, I've got a public execution to execute.''

''Oh? How lovely.'' A sarcastic tone coated the words. ''Like father like son. Rin has harmed many in his last twenty-four hours in Assiah. Not directly, but he is a danger to humanity. I cannot allow him access to Assiah until he is trained properly. Until he reaches a level I will allow, he is not to step one foot in Assiah, even for a second. Or I shall smite him personally.'' The entity stared down the two demons and waited for their retort. Satan shrugged his shoulders and glanced at Rin who was now crying silently with clenched fists. Satan could tell that the boy was withholding a lot of anger due to his knuckles turning white.

''You may speak, Rin.''

''I'm sorry. Please.''

''Excuses, those are all excuses. You should be glad I am this merciful.''

Satan growled at that but he spoke no ill thoughts that swirled around his mind.

''So you award me custody.'' Satan stated the already known fact between the two entities.

''Yes. Take your son, but beware if you try and 'highjack him' I will smite you as well.''

Satan smirked, ''you can try.''

The brightness in the room seemed to intensify.

''I was kidding you jackass. Warning acknowledged and all that.''

A door materialized in the all white room. Satan grabbed his son and dragged him to it. The door was black with a big illustration of a stereotypical red devil on it. Satan had to turn around and demand to know who drew this monstrosity that Rin couldn't see. The demon boy didn't even struggle or lash out at Satan's touch. He was simply, limp. Closed eyes and unsettling anger rising up inside him; building up, and ready to be used in battle. He couldn't move though. He felt big restrictions on top of him that forbade him to so much as move an inch of his body towards any of the figures exempt of the blinding light's consequences if one were to stare at it. Rin couldn't believe what he was hearing. Not only was he in the presence of God, he just realised that he was being kicked out of Assiah. What of his family? Yukio?! He needed to say goodbye to him at least. Shiemi, he wanted to see her. Izumo, Konekmorau, Paku, Godain, Bon, everyone that mattered. If they were alive of course, Rin bit his lip hoping to subdue his pained cry. The meaning of his punishment finally hit him. He was stuck...with Satan...in Gehenna.

Something he always feared would happen. God's soldiers in Assiah, exorcists, were keen on stopping that possibility at all cost. And now, it was God's will for him to go to his certain death. He was useless to Satan now as a vessel. The demon expert of blue flames would surely kill him slowly when they got back to the elder demon's realm.

Rin clasped a hand over his mouth and held back the tears as much as he could. They just kept coming. He was somewhat glad now that he wasn't centre of attention.

''Of fucking course it's Gabriel! You might want to change messengers, because if that shithead so much as steps one foot in my realm I'll compromise him to the core.''

''Tainting him would be hard work. Are you sure you can do so?''

''Don't test me, _God_.'' Satan spat the name with bile.

''Wouldn't dream of it, _Satan_.'' God returned the emphasis but with a slightly more joking attitude.

Satan huffed and pushed his son through the door. Then when he saw that his son was safely in he stepped in as well, closing the door on his way out of Heaven.

''Fucking heavenly bastards.'' Satan sighed and laughed in glee. He kicked Rin and asked, ''Oi, are you still in shock?''

Rin hissed in pain and glared at his 'real' father. ''Fuck...you.''

''Nah, I got concubines for that kiddo.'' Satan leaned on a wall and grinned wolfishly at him. ''We're going to have so much fun, you and I.''

Rin shivered.

Satan merely laughed at the reaction.

-TBC


End file.
